The present invention relates to a rim exchange device in a tire balance measurement apparatus.
In a tire balance measurement apparatus (dynamic balancer) for measuring dynamic balance of a tire, after the tire to be subjected to measurement is carried and loaded into a lower rim coupled and fixed to a spindle, an upper rim standing by on the upper side is lowered by a lifting and lowering device, and the tire is nipped by the lower rim and the upper rim from the upper and lower sides. By charging the air into the tire to inflate the tire in this state and driving and rotating the spindle, the dynamic balance of the tire is measured (for example, refer to JP 8-15074 A).